On Reflection
by Sarahrose660
Summary: Dave knows he can make Kurt his, with a little persuasion. And he manages it. But then Blaine Anderson comes into the picture, stealing Kurt's kisses and affections. Just like Dave never had the courage to do... Kurt/Blaine and one sided Dave/Kurt.


A/N: At some point, I will get back to happy, fluffy, simple Klaine. I promise. But for now, I bring more angst! Very loosely based on Boyce Avenue's cover of _Grenade._

Warnings: Implied dub-con, slight homophobic language, adultery.

On Reflection

Their first kiss was meant to special. Dave had planned it all out, to the way Hummel – _Kurt_ – would tilt his head to the side, flutter his eyelashes and blush in that delicious way Dave had seen him do before. Dave had imagined how he would corner Kurt one day after school. Get him alone; back him up against a locker. The boy's eyes would be wide, his breathing shallow. Dave would put that down to arousal, although deep down, some part of him would know that Kurt would be terrified. But he wouldn't be for very much longer. Dave had imagined exactly what he would say to Kurt, his clichéd words ripped from hundreds of chick-flicks he had sat through with various girlfriends over the years. _"Kurt, I can't stop thinking about you. You're everything to me. Do you even realise just how beautiful you are? Just how much I want you? Because I do want you, Kurt. I… I love you."_

And in his mind, Kurt would lean forward, make the first move and press their lips together. Happily, consensually. It would be amazing, Dave thought. His hands would go to Kurt's slim waist, he'd pull him close, and then they'd be making out against the locker like the hormonal teenagers they still were.

The reality is nothing like his fantasy. Hummel is right there in his face, screaming at him, dressed in those freaky outfits that Dave hates to love. He's beautiful, and untouchable, and years of frustration, lust and _longing_ just overpower Dave. His hands go forward desperately, clutching at Hummel and pulling his face to Dave's as their lips clash together. It's painful, and short and messy… and the best thing Dave has ever experienced. He pulls back for half a second, sees Kurt's wide eyes, and is shocked for a second. Why were Kurt's eyes open? It was their first kiss, it was magical, it was the single most incredible moment of Dave's life.

No one has ever pushed Dave away ago. He's not a bad boyfriend; he's never pushed a girl further than she was comfortable with. His hands always stayed on her waist, never lower. Always on her back, never on her chest. Always trying to make her feel safe and comfortable. But then, Dave's never felt like this before, never wanted this before. So when Kurt's hands are on his chest, pushing him away with a sickened look on his face, Dave is shocked. And more than that, he is humiliated. How dare that little _fag _push him away? Dave's fists hurt when they collide with the locker. But it hurts him a lot more when he catches sight of Hummel scrubbing at his lips as he leaves.

oOoOo

Over time, Kurt becomes his. Dalton money runs out, and Hummel has to come back to McKinley sometime. And when he does, Dave gets him. Silent, menacing glares, cold slushies. Threats to his father, bullies set on Hudson. Stones thrown at his house in the middle of the night by the football team. Karofsky watches Hummel get skinnier, his skin become paler, the bags under his eyes get darker and more prominent. That's when he acts. It doesn't take much. Just a few careful words and Hummel is his. In secret of course. No one must know. But that is more than enough for Dave. Hudson is left alone, the phone calls and bullies stop. Everyone thinks that Sue's new anti-bullying policy is to thank. They couldn't be more wrong.

He revels in the knowledge that Hummel is his at last. Not Evan's, not Hudson's, certainly not that ladyboy from Dalton. He's the one who gets to buy Kurt little presents, corner him after school. He's the one who wraps his arms around the smaller boy's waist and pulls them flush against each other. He's the one who gets to kiss Kurt hard, and soft, and gentle, and however the hell he feels like it.

He's the one who gets to pepper Kurt's skin with kisses, sucking at the delicate skin of his neck until it turns black and blue, blood rushing to the surface. Kurt's skin tastes like salt and something deeper, something more amazing by far… musky and dark. He's the one who gets to unravel Kurt, touch him and tease him until he's shaking for release. And who cares if the name on his lips isn't _Dave, _but_ Blaine?_

oOoOo

It's only several months later that Dave realises what's happening. He's just visiting the local coffee shop with his sister. It's not his favourite place, but he goes anyway. She's at college now, and he barely gets to see her, so he sits with her at a tiny table, trying to pay attention as she talks about college life, her friends, her boyfriend… Dave couldn't care less. Until something makes him sit up straighter.

Kurt's standing in the queue, looking so perfect and beautiful that Dave's heart aches a little bit. But what he sees next makes ice rush through his body. Next to Kurt is that preppy lady boy, hand on Kurt's arm. They're both laughing, loudly, and for a moment it's all Dave can hear. And then time seems to stop altogether. Kurt is leaning forward, pressing a kiss to the other boy's lips; gentle and soft and loving, like he never is with Dave. Dave's sister is still talking, muttering useless words in his ear about _is he alright, _and _does he need to talk about it? _Dave ignores her.

oOoOo

It hurts more than Dave ever thought it would, when the lady boy – whose name is Blaine apparently, and suddenly Dave remembers every time Kurt murmured that when they were _together_ – transfers to McKinley. All of a sudden, Kurt stops meeting up with him. He breaks all ties from Dave, focusing entirely on his new _boyfriend. _Dave vows to make them pay. And pay they do. Dumpster tosses, slushies, insults, shoves. Kurt's car gets vandalised and so does Blaine's. Their clothes are ruined; their hands are always forced apart when they walk down the hallways. Dave and the jocks do everything they can to make the fags pay for daring to come to McKinley.

But it doesn't work. Dave feels sick when he sees them walking down the hallways, hands clutched together like they're their only anchors to each other. Kurt kisses Blaine shamelessly before lessons, walks him to math class and hugs him goodbye. They can be seen singing flirty duets in the choir room, laughing together at jokes only they understand. Inside, Dave dies. Outside, he just steps up the bullying and tries to forget everything about Kurt Hummel.

But every now and then, Kurt's eyes meet his across the hall, silently begging him to stop. To come out, to be honest with himself at last. And for one, mad second, Dave considers it. Considers coming out, having Kurt at last. Holding him again, kissing him again. Stealing him back from Blaine. But then reason kicks in, and he just shoves Kurt into another locker, not looking back, knowing that Blaine will be kneeling down next to Kurt, helping him up, kissing him defiantly. Just like Dave never had the courage to.


End file.
